The Decision Making Process
by kjt1
Summary: Why is Grissom making decisions for Sara? Unbound challenge response. 1 of 1. GSR


Title: The Decision Making Process  
Disclaimer: I wrote a really nice letter to Santa asking for ownership of CSI as a Christmas gift; he replied, "With the thoughts you have about certain people within CSI, do you really think you've been a good enough girl?" ;-)  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Set before 'Mea Culpa'  
A/N: This is my first attempt at an Unbound challenge and I rattled this off in about twenty minutes, as I'm sure you'll be able to tell (not beta'd either, so all mistakes are mine). Keeps the creative juices flowing though, right? :-)

---

There was an overwhelming odor of citrus as Sara entered the break room to grab some coffee. It was a quiet shift and all of her co-workers, except Grissom, had found themselves taking a break at the same time. Her eyes moved from Nick to Warrick, then to Catherine and finally settled on Greg.

"That better not be orange sauce I smell, Greggo," she said threateningly.

The young wannabe-CSI gulped down the bite of 'chicken in orange sauce' that he had just taken and then raised wide, fear-filled eyes to meet Sara's. "Uh, Sara, I thought you were still processing evidence," he said slowly.

"I was, but everyone needs a break, right? So, you're all eating Chinese?" she stated, noting the boxes littering the table.

"Yeah, Greg's treat," grinned Nick before taking another bite of his food.

Sara stalked towards Greg, smiling wickedly as he tried to back away, his attempt being hindered by Nick casually placing his foot behind Greg's chair leg. Leaning down so that her face was level with his, she said to Greg menacingly, "And you didn't think to include me in your little suck-up exercise?"

Greg's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound was forthcoming. It was a chuckling Catherine who finally put him out of his misery. "It's not his fault, Sara, he was told there was no need to order anything for you." The brunette's raised eyebrow was enough to encourage Catherine to continue. "Grissom told Greg not to order for either him or you," she clarified. "We figured you must have eaten earlier."

Although she quickly tried to mask it, the surprise on Sara's face was evident. She and Grissom had been working a murder from their previous shift and, having pulled a double the day before, both were tired; why would Grissom turn down the opportunity to get some proper food without having to go to any effort? And why would he turn it down on her behalf as well?

With those questions permeating her brain, she left everyone to indulge in their take-out while she headed for Grissom's office.

She found him reading over paperwork, his pen scrawling his signature every few pages. Deciding her usual tactic of waiting until he noticed her was not suitable in this situation, she opted for knocking briefly on the door surround and then walking into his office without waiting for an invitation.

"Sara?" He looked up at the knock and followed her path from the doorway to the chair opposite him. "Is there something you need? Did you find something in the evidence?"

"No, I…" she paused, unsure how to phrase her question and annoyed with herself for not thinking it through before going to see him; that was how she always ended up over-talking, by not planning in advance. "You told Greg not to get me any take-out," she stated flatly. When he didn't respond, she rolled her eyes and demanded, "Why did you tell him that?"

"You rarely eat and, when you do, you don't eat much," he replied. Sara gave him a 'you're confusing the hell out of me' look, but he just stared at her, refusing to elaborate without being prompted.

"And that's a reason to turn down, on my behalf, the offer of free, ready-made food?" she queried, not bothering to hide her confusion. "And if you try saying again that being confused is the best place for a scientist, I might just have to hurt you."

"You been taping what I say again?" he accused with a smirk. She was tapping her foot impatiently and, after stalling for a few moments by removing his glasses and placing them on his desk, he finally leaned forward and let out a small sigh. "If you were to gorge on take-out now, you won't have room for anything else later." Sensing she still wasn't satisfied he continued, "The evidence isn't telling us anything, we need to go back to the scene in daylight and try and work it all out there. Before we do that, I'd like to make you breakfast, at my house."

His tone had become very soft and the look in his eyes caused Sara's heart to start racing. She silently cursed herself for not closing the door when she entered the office, as the urge to continue what they had started in her apartment just before shift was becoming unbearable.

Settling for nodding her head and giving him a beaming smile, she stood up and walked towards the doorway, turning back to look at him briefly. "Is that how it's going to be in this relationship, huh? You're going to make all my decisions for me?" she said just loudly enough for him to hear, after checking that no-one was passing by in the corridor.

"I'm sorry," he said seriously, "I didn't think you'd really mind, it's only food."

"I don't mind," she assured him, giving him another smile when she noticed his worried look. "It's just that… well… if you keep doing things like that, the others are going to become suspicious."

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Hey, it's okay, I kind of like you going all macho every now and again, as long as it means you make me some food and I get you to myself for a while," she said, giving him a devilish wink. "But, uh… maybe next time you'll be more careful."

---

The End

A/N: So, that was my first Unbound attempt; should I attempt again in future? Who knows, maybe next time I'll even write a fic that I actually, you know, like!


End file.
